


I Wanna Come Back To You

by kenporusty



Category: K-pop, VAV (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, General Chaos, M/M, M/M/M, Peng is left behind in NYC, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, Texting, Threesome, Van and Peng liberally switch between Chinese and Korean, bottom Jacob, it's VAV chaos is expected, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: Peng has to stay behind in New York while the rest of VAV goes to Toronto.They make sure to let him know he'll be missed. A lot.
Relationships: Jang Peng | Jacob/Jang Wooyoung | Ace, Jang Peng | Jacob/Kim Hosung | Lou, Jang Peng | Jacob/Kim Hosung | Lou/Jang Wooyoung | Ace, Jang Peng | Jacob/Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van, Jang Peng | Jacob/Park Heejun | Ziu, Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van/No Yoonho | Ayno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vixxtherapy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtherapy/gifts).



> This whole thing came out of a joke about Peng sitting in the NYC hotel room sadly texting Geumhyuk about being out of chips, and begging him to bring him Canadian chips. It, uh, got out of hand.
> 
> My darling insaneboingo has been screaming at me for a while to post this, and write more VAV.

"Peng." Geumhyuk said, putting his hand on the vocalist's shoulder. He rubbed little circles into his collar bone.

"Geumhyuk," Peng said sadly, not wanting to look up and see disappointment. He wasn’t going to Canada with them; there was an error with Peng’s visa, and he was already disappointed in himself for not being there for the Canadian Vampz. He couldn’t handle it if his leader was also disappointed in him.

Geumhyuk looked around and kissed Peng's forehead. The younger looked up, leaning in for what he hoped was another kiss. They were alone: the staff was elsewhere, and ever present Heejun distracted by Wooyoung. Geumhyuk hooked the back of his neck, pulling him close for a rough kiss. Peng whined into the kiss, nipping at his lips. Peng's hands went to Geumhyuk's arms, holding him there, not wanting him to leave. Geumhyuk pulled Peng out of his chair, crowding him back against a wall, not letting him break from the kiss. He pressed their hips together, grinding against the younger, drawing out a litany of swears in both Korean and Chinese.

"You don't need to worry. It's one night away, and we still have tonight." Geumhyuk whispered against Peng's lips.

"It's something we should have caught before we left." Peng said.

Geumhyuk nipped his neck, trailing little bites there to the sharp angle of his jaw.

"I'll fuck you right here if it'll get your mind off things. Open you up where anyone could see. Do you want that, baby?" Geumhyuk whispered low in Peng's ear.

Peng whined and sagged, grinding against Geumhyuk. His grip on the older man's arms tightened.

"Maybe I should just suck you off. Or you can suck me off and jerk yourself off. You like to do that, right?" Geumhyuk didn't let up.

"Geumhyuk-hyung." Peng whined.

"Use your words, PengPeng."

"Wait." Peng breathed, trying to calm himself down. "Not here."

Geumhyuk released the younger with a smile and a soft kiss.

"Then until tonight." Geumhyuk nipped the younger's throat before stepping away.

Peng released his grip on the older's arms, hands shaking a little.

"I'll make it worth the wait," Peng said in Chinese.

Geumhyuk saw the shaking, and grabbed Peng's hands, stroking big thumbs over the backs of his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Peng nodded and swallowed, breathing slowly.

"I was really keyed up. Had to fight to keep control. Your mouth is filthy, hyung."

Geumhyuk laughed, a bright sound that made the younger smile. He found a bottle of water and handed it to Peng.

"Drink. I'm sorry if I went too far."

Peng opened the bottle and drank half, keeping eye contact with Geumhyuk.

"It definitely wasn't the thought of you fucking me in front of the others that overwhelmed me. I think it made me more excited." He smirked and walked away, subtly adjusting himself.

Geumhyuk gaped after him, and pushed his hand through his hair.

_ "Aish." _

***

High on adrenaline and post-concert euphoria, Geumhyuk and Peng forewent a shower. Sticky with sweat and glitter, remnants of makeup still clinging to him, Peng found himself pressed against the hotel room door as soon as it closed securely behind him. Geumhyuk’s hands roamed the skin under his shirt, fingers outlining every ridge of muscle on his abdomen. Peng threw his head back and sighed under the assault. The elder bit and kissed little marks along the skin of his shoulder and neck, running his tongue over the tiny red marks. Their next show was in two days, and what didn’t heal, Peng could cover with concealer.

“I couldn’t get your words out of my mind.” Geumhyuk growled into Peng’s ear. “You want to give everyone a show. Should I call them in? Do you want Yoonho or Chunghyeop in here to watch while I fuck you against this door?”

Peng moaned under his actions and his words, trying to leverage himself against the elder, but kept thoroughly pinned.

“Should I pick up your legs, or make you turn around?” Geumhyuk grabbed Peng’s hips and turned him around, grinding his hard cock against the crack of his ass through jeans that were suddenly too tight for comfort. He threaded his fingers through Peng’s hair and pulled back, making the younger gasp and whine.

“Please fuck me, hyung.” Peng whimpered, pushing back against the elder’s hips. “I don’t care who sees. Make me feel you for days.”

With a growl, Geumhyuk pulled Peng away from the door and guided him to the bed, pushing him so he had no choice but to crawl up against the headboard. Geumhyuk crawled up his body, settling between his legs and rolling his hips against Peng’s. He caged in Peng with his arms and kissed him, rough and dirty. His tongue demanded entrance to Peng’s mouth, taking control and guiding the kiss, breaking to bite at Peng’s lip, sucking it into his own mouth. He kept thrusting against Peng, drawing out little moans and staccato gasps at the friction.

“Hyung, stop. I’m going to come.” Peng whimpered.

“Not until I say so.” Geumhyuk pulled away, reaching down to easily undo the button and zip of Peng’s jeans. He stepped off the bed to give Peng space.

Peng shimmied them off, dragging off his boxer briefs as well, sitting back on his knees in front of Geumhyuk and keeping eye contact as he pulled his shirt over his head. His cock hung heavy and hard between spread thighs. He reached out and held Geumhyuk’s hips, leaning in to nip at the fabric around the button of his jeans. With practiced ease, he pulled the button free, and licked the zip in between his teeth, pulling the tab down slowly.

Geumhyuk swore loudly in Chinese and put his hand on Peng’s head. Peng’s fingers hooked under the waist of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down, and letting his hard cock spring free. Slender fingers wrapped around Geumhyuk’s cock, squeezing at the base, while Peng licked the head, tasting the salt and musk that was uniquely his leader’s. Geumhyuk’s fingers tightened in Peng’s hair, guiding him down the shaft, enveloping his cock in the soft warmth of Peng’s mouth.

“Fuck, Peng,” Geumhyuk groaned as Peng pumped his hand on what his mouth couldn’t cover. “Your lips stretched around me, so hot.”

Peng looked up through his lashes, blinking slowly at the elder. He hummed around his cock, and Geumhyuk’s hips twitched forward. Geumhyuk pulled free of Peng’s mouth, and guided him to lay back on the bed. He turned to pull out the little bottle of lube they’d bought in San Francisco, returning to the bed. Peng scooted as far up as possible, spreading his legs for his hyung, who settled on the mattress.

Geumhyuk ran a finger down the underside of Peng's cock, over his balls and perineum, to brush against his hole. Peng jumped and moaned, reaching behind to grip the headboard to ground himself. Geumhyuk grinned and pulled his finger away. He licked the tip of his middle finger and again brushed against Peng. The touch had the younger whining for more. He let his finger catch the rim gently, not enough to push in or hurt, just enough to tease.

"So needy, PengPeng." Geumhyuk teased. "After that display and your inconsiderate speech, I don't know if you deserve my fingers."

Peng bit his lip and whimpered.

"Please, hyung. I need your fingers, I need your cock. Please."

"So good." Geumhyuk rubbed soft circles into Peng's thigh with his clean hand.

He popped the top of the lube, wetting the original finger. He repeated the first motion, from cockhead to hole, and Peng's mouth fell open in a silent cry. He slowly worked his finger in, letting the younger adjust until he was seated. Peng squirmed under him, trying to get the leverage to fuck himself on Geumhyuk’s finger. The elder clucked his tongue, pulling his finger free, leaving Peng feeling empty. With a stroke of the younger’s leaking cock, he pushed in two fingers, adding more lube, thrusting slowly. Peng panted as Geumhyuk worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them apart to carefully stretch the younger. Peng angled his hips, silently begging Geumhyuk to brush his finger against the tight bundle of nerves. With a nip to his inner thigh, he gave Peng what he wanted, curling his fingers to press on his prostate. With a loud, shaking moan, Peng arched.

“Hyung. Fuck, hyung!” The last ended in a long whine.

“You get so needy, it’s such a turn on, watching you fall apart under me.” Geumhyuk cooed, running his fingers along the younger’s belly, gathering up the smeared precum and sucking it off.

Peng threw his head back, forehead beaded with sweat, pupils blown with need and with lust. Geumhyuk leaned up and took Peng’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he slid down the shaft slowly. Peng watched the elder work, focused on the pleasure, and missing the fact that Geumhyuk was adding a third finger. Distracted from the stretch and burn, Geumhyuk spread his fingers.

“Please, please Geumhyuk-hyung. Please fuck me.” Peng begged, writhing under the overwhelming stimulation. “I’m not going to last long.”

Geumhyuk pulled off with a pop, and pulled his fingers free, wiping them on the comforter. He drizzled lube in his hand, stroking his cock to slick himself up.

“Do you deserve this, baby? You want to keep my cock all to yourself?” He asked.

Peng, half-gone with pleasure and endorphins nodded, hips twitching up. Geumhyuk moved forward, pushing forward slowly, sinking into the younger below him. Peng made a punched out noise as Geumhyuk bottomed out, stilling his hips to let him adjust. Geumhyuk smiled and carefully ran his fingers through his hair, tugging sharply on the reddish locks, pulling his head back while leaning in to bite the hollow of his throat.

“Move.” Peng whispered. “Please move.”

With a growl, Geumhyuk set a rough pace, picking up Peng’s legs to wrap them around his waist. He supported himself, bracing Peng’s head, arms shaking with effort and pleasure. The angle meant he hit Peng’s prostate, leaving the boy breathless and babbling.

“I knew you loved my cock. I’m glad you decided not to share.” Geumhyuk teased. “Maybe next time we will. You could suck Wooyoung’s cock while I fuck you. Would you like that?”

Peng wrapped his arms around Geumhyuk, blunt nails scraping his back and shoulders, scrabbling for purchase and touch. His coming orgasm left him desperate for touch as his body began to feel fuzzy.

“Gonna come, hyung. Please let me come.” He whined in Chinese.

Geumhyuk dropped his sweaty head on Peng’s shoulders, sagging from the effort and the pleasure.

“Wait for me, baby. Can you wait?” He muttered into Peng’s neck, licking and kissing the salty sweat away.

Peng moaned, tilting his head, breathing through his nose, trying to last for Geumhyuk, for his hyung, and his lover.

“No, no. Can’t.” He managed, arching as his orgasm caught him, washing over him with a moan.

“Peng, shit. Peng.” Geumhyuk breathed, chasing his own release, stroking the younger through his orgasm and aftershocks.

He buried his face in Peng’s neck, hips faltering as he started to come, burying himself deep inside, trying to stay as close as possible as he came hard. Peppering little kisses over Peng’s neck and face, Geumhyuk shuddered with aftershocks, slowly pulling out. Peng whined with the loss and grabbed to hold him close.

“We should clean up.” Geumhyuk said, kissing Peng softly.

“Later. Cuddles now.” Peng burrowed into Geumhyuk’s embrace.

The older chuckled, pulling him close. Peng was definitely cuddly after sex, but with the afterglow fading, he definitely was in need of a shower.

“Come on, up you.” He nudged the younger. “Sleep after a shower.”

Peng grunted, but let Geumhyuk pull him out of bed and walk him to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and resumed kissing the sleepy boy until the water was warm enough. The warm spray made Peng sleepier, but more pliant, giving Geumhyuk time to wash his hair and scrub the remnants of the concert off before pushing Peng under to do the same. He was nearly asleep on his feet when a towel was thrust into his hands and he realized the water was off. Geumhyuk was looking at him fondly.

“Dry off, handsome. We’ll sleep in the second bed tonight. Our flight doesn’t leave until midmorning, so we can sleep in.”

Peng nodded and robotically dried himself, melting into the soft kisses the elder pressed to his lips periodically. He allowed himself to be led to bed, and bundled under the covers and sheet, joined by Geumhyuk who pulled him close and kissed the top of his head after turning off all the lights.

“Love you,” he whispered into the dark.

“Love you too.” Peng mumbled, dropping off to sleep quickly, nested against his leader. Geumhyuk smiled into the dark, and followed suit.

***

Peng stretched as the morning light hit his face. With a grumble, he covered his eyes and attempted to roll over. He was greeted by a pleasant soreness and the sleep-smoothed face of Lee Geumhyuk. He let his fingers trace the lines of the tattoo along Geumhyuk's arm, the elder made a little noise and burrowed closer. With a kiss to the tip of his nose, Peng pushed himself up, sitting up with a yawn and running his hands through his hair. Geumhyuk shifted, wrapping his arms around Peng's hips and kissing his thigh.

"Good morning." Geumhyuk mumbled.

Peng pet his hair, "morning."

"Don't leave yet. You're warm." The elder whined.

Peng checked his phone.

"Staff will be coming by soon. I guessed I would go wake everyone up if they wanted VCam footage."

"Fair " Geumhyuk pushed himself up, trailing his fingers along the love bites on Peng's neck.

Peng shivered, and nipped at his fingers. Geumhyuk caught his lips for a sleepy kiss with no heat behind it, wrapping his arms around the younger's shoulders and trying to drag him down. Peng laughed and wriggled free, sliding out of bed and stretching fully. He caught Geumhyuk watching him with a dopey grin, and swooped in to kiss the top of his head.

"Are you going to miss me?" Peng asked.

"The sooner you come back to bed, the less I'll miss you." Geumhyuk said.

"Cheesy."

Peng dressed in baggy shorts and a tank top as right on time staff knocked on their door. Geumhyuk burrowed back into the covers as Peng answered the door, talked to the PD and took the offered camera. He heard a stern tone, and guessed it was about the marks. Peng closed the door, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Geumhyuk rolled into his back and ran his hands over his face. Peng would probably start with him, since they were in the same room. He had to re-center and put on his St Van face for the camera. Peng admired Geumhyuk's work before blending the concealer into his skin, frowning as they faded, but still showed through. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of the makeup noonas.

He ducked out of the bathroom and stood admiring Geumhyuk in the morning sun. Geumhyuk turned his head and smiled brilliantly at him, hair still mussed.

"What?" Geumhyuk asked.

"Nothing. Just admiring how beautiful you are." Peng smiled fondly.

"Hurry up and finish so you can come back and kiss me."

Peng laughed.

"Are you ready, St Van-hyung?"

"As I'll ever be, Jacob."

Peng moved so he didn't get the sex bed in the shot, and started recording, pushing the camera in Geumhyuk's face while he weakly protested. Geumhyuk took the camera and turned it on Peng, careful to avoid his neck. Peng laughed and took the camera back, going to the window and showing off the New York City skyline.

With a little wave, he left the room, off to wake up his next victims: a very disgruntled Chunghyeop and Yoonho. After the usual banter and teasing, Peng turned the camera off and set it down on the dresser. Chunghyeop grabbed Peng and dragged him into bed, pulling him over so Peng straddled his hips. He kept his hands on the younger's hips and grinned up at him.

"Good morning." He said in practiced Chinese.

"Your accent is garbage." Peng teased.

Chunghyeop trailed his fingers along the barely concealed marks with a look of… lust? Envy? He fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, running his tongue along the seam of his mouth. Peng melted at the gentleness, opening his mouth to give him access with a sigh. One of Chunghyeop's hands cupped his jaw while the other pressed firmly on his back.

"Room with me in Dallas." He breathed when they broke the kiss. "Yoonho is no fun."

When Yoonho made a noise of protest, Chunghyeop grinned over at the other bed.

"Just because none of us are Shownu doesn't mean you have to be boring. Now get over here. This is the last chance we have for Peng kisses for days."

Yoonho huffed, but smiled, coming over to lift Peng up by his chest. Peng wrapped himself around Yoonoh's middle and pressed little kisses to his cheeks and lips. Yoonho definitely had to be in a mood for affection, and he wasn't usually clingy or touchy in the mornings. Yoonho cupped Peng's face and kissed him deeply. Peng made a little noise into his mouth.

"I'm not boring." Yoonho protested, releasing Peng's face, but holding him close and kissing his hair.

"You might be a little boring." Peng grinned at the elder. Chunghyeop cackled.

Yoonho slapped his shoulder and slapped Chunghyeop.

"I should go wake up Hosung, Wooyoung, and Heejun." Peng got up off Chunghyeop's lap.

Chunghyeop got up and wrapped his arms around Peng from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulder. Yoonho wrapped him up from the front.

"Love you, Pengie." Chunghyeop whispered.

"Don't miss us too much." Yoonho said into his ear.

The two older boys locked eyes with a smile and planted a wet kiss on each of Peng's cheeks. He felt himself flush and smiled.

"Love you, too."

Yoonho let Peng go with another little kiss, and Peng left. He turned the camera back on and tried to keep his voice even as he talked to the Vampz and walked the short distance to the end of the hall where the last three were rooming.

Heejun was, miraculously, both awake and wearing a shirt. He sat cross-legged on the rolling bed brought in for him, comforter pooled around his waist. Hosung's hair was still wet, and Wooyoung was sitting in the chair by the window on his phone. This wake-up was much louder, with lots of yelling and Heejun having too much energy for this early in the morning. Heejun yelled about his excitement for the Toronto show, and Hosung lamented Peng missing the show, making Peng promise to make up for it on their Dallas stop. Peng put the camera in Wooyoung's face, asking him what he's doing.

"Seeing what our Vampz are saying about the show last night." He said lightly.

"And what are they saying?" Peng prompted.

"They can't wait to see us again, and Vampz, we can't wait to see you too." Wooyoung winked at the camera and flashed a finger heart.

Peng grinned, and shut the camera off again, setting it down out of the way.

"Nice marks, Peng." Wooyoung slid his fingers into the hair on the back of his head.

"Let me see!" Heejun hopped up, wearing boxers, and wrapped himself around Peng.

Peng leaned in to try and kiss Heejun, who flinched away. He had to kiss first, and rarely let anyone initiate. The only one who he let start was Geumhyuk. Wooyoung used the hand in his hair to pull Peng's head to the side. Peng hissed, but complied, letting himself be controlled by Wooyoung. He met the elder's eyes and nodded slightly. He was okay with giving up control, as long as Wooyoung was the one controlling him. Heejun touched each of the marks, trailing his fingers between each one.

"Geumhyuk-hyung takes such good care of you." Heejun said quietly, putting his hand on Peng's shoulder. Wooyoung guided him into Heejun's reach.

The youngest nipped each of the marks and Peng had to breathe through his nose to try and keep himself calm. Hosung wandered over, playing disinterested, but kissed Peng thoroughly.

Peng, already turned on from Geumhyuk, then Chunghyeop and Yoonho, whined into Hosung's mouth.

"What was that?" Wooyoung asked firmly.

"Hard." Peng whimpered.

"You like all three of us? You like being out of control?"

Peng made an affirmative noise.

"Do you want help with anything?"

Peng shifted, neck starting to cramp from being pulled aside. He nodded weakly. Wooyoung looked at Heejun and nodded. The maknae dropped to his knees, tugging Peng's shorts down enough to pull out his cock, stroking it to full hardness. Wooyoung eased his grip on Peng's hair, letting him stretch his neck. As Heejun took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sinking low, Hosung came around to bite the tender skin beneath Peng's ear, sucking a red mark and soothing the angry skin with the flat of his tongue.

Peng moaned long and deep, resting his hand on Heejun's head, neck bowed back with Wooyoung's grip, Hosung holding him up as his knees threatened to buckle.

"Are you going to let Heejun swallow all your come? We're nice enough to show you how much we love you, baby boy. Show us how much you love us." Wooyoung whispered firmly in Peng's ear.

"Love you. Love you so much. All of you." Peng chanted, switching between Korean and Chinese, stomach tensing as Heejun brought him quickly to his release.

Heejun tapped three times on Peng's wrist, his sign Peng could come at anytime. With a swirl of that sinful tongue, Peng was coming down Heejun's throat. Hosung caught him before he could collapse, and Wooyoung gathered him to his chest. Heejun wiped his mouth, coming up to kiss Peng roughly.

"Thank you." Peng muttered against his lips.

"Love you, Peng-hyung." Heejun said before stepping away.

His soul came back to his body, and his limbs started to function again. He touched the mark under his ear, Hosung looking smug. Peng smiled, and grabbed him to pull him in for a kiss.

"Get back to Geumhyuk-hyung. See you at breakfast." Wooyoung let him go once Peng's legs worked enough to support himself again.

Peng grabbed the camera and left their room, hurrying back to the shared room with Geumhyuk. The leader, hair still damp and toothbrush sticking out of his mouth inspected Hosung's work, touching it gently. He ducked back into the bathroom to finish his morning routine as Peng shed his clean clothes, dropping them on the bed, and coming back to the bathroom to turn on the water for his shower. Geumhyuk handed him his toothbrush and squeezed his ass as he hopped in.

Geumhyuk finished, and got dressed. Peng followed shortly after, toweling his hair off before throwing back on his clothes from earlier. He applied more concealer to the fading marks from Geumhyuk and the new mark from Hosung. Geumhyuk leaned in and kissed his cheek, and they left to join the rest of the boys in the little hotel restaurant for a greasy breakfast. Everyone joked and teased like normal, but Peng couldn't help but feel sad. Chunghyeop squeezed his hand under the table and gave him a little smile.

Their manager shooed them back upstairs to pack and load into the van for La Guardia. Peng didn't have to pack yet, but he helped Geumhyuk load everything into his suitcase and carry it down for the waiting van. They had their masks, but a few Vampz still recognized them, shouting and waving eagerly, snapping pictures that would undoubtedly be posted to social media before their plane even boarded.

Peng found himself in the middle of a group hug, and he smiled sadly. Whatever went wrong with his visa was unfair.

"See you in Dallas, PengPeng." Geumhyuk said. He quietly added, "I love you."

"We love you." Wooyoung added.

"Have a good show!" Peng tried to seem cheerful and waved as they joined the line to go through security. He should be going with them, he should be going to perform for his Canadian Vampz. Instead he was following a manager back to the car, back to the hotel somewhere near Lower Manhattan. The car dropped them off, and he was left alone in the hotel room.

He finally checked their group chat. Everyone sent him love. Heejun sent him a selca holding an overpriced bag of chips. Hosung and Chunghyeop were pretending to choke each other. Geumhyuk was posing like a model in a plastic chair. Peng did the only thing he could do. He took off his shirt, and sent a selca displaying the prominent marks. He heard the collective intake of breath from his hotel room.

The chat exploded into protests and arguments about who gets to punish him first. Geumhyuk, Heejun, and Chunghyeop were eliminated as contenders as they'd already had their fun. Yoonho sent a video of them playing kai-bai-bo, which Wooyoung won. Geumhyuk calmed them all down by informing Peng their flight was boarding, and they'd be in Toronto soon.

The last thing sent before the flight attendants made them put their phones away was linked hands and finger hearts.

***

Peng napped while their flight was in the air. Last night's sex, and this morning's blowjob drained him way more than he realized. He carefully arranged the comforter so one nipple was showing, ruffled his hair, took a selca and sent it before falling asleep. He still felt sore, and smiled every time he shifted. His cock gave a heroic effort to stir, but didn't get too far.

He woke up to the group chat complaining about two things: firstly, how unfair it was that Peng could tease them when they wouldn't be able to touch him for an entire day. Secondly, the flight was apparently very rough. Lots of turbulence, and a flat tire. He told them he was happy they made it safely, and reminded them he'll be with them in Dallas.

Chunghyeop sent a picture of Wooyoung and Heejun in their hotel room. Heejun pressed against the mattress, Wooyoung slotted against his hips, long fingers wrapped around their hard cocks. Peng whined, his cock stirring in interest. Several more pictures followed: Heejun's head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure, mouth open; Wooyoung licking one of his nipples; the mess left on Heejun's tummy; Heejun giving the camera a heated look as he sucked their release off his fingers.

Peng wrapped his fingers around his half-hard cock and stroked himself to full hardness. He shuffled out of the comforter and out of his boxers as he grabbed the lube left in the nightstand drawer. Flipping through the photos again, he slicked his hand, the cool lube making him hiss. He gripped the base of his cock, took a photo and sent it off before putting his phone down to finish himself with a little moan. It wasn't the toe-curling orgasm any of them would give him, but it took the edge off.

He took another quick shower to clean off, and got an idea.

The manager assigned to stay with him had no intentions of going out into the city; he obviously had his own plans for a free day in New York. Peng bundled up, and left the hotel on his own.

Geumhyuk couldn't properly check his phone until later, after the concert. He saw messages from Peng, but the amount of people around made him hesitant to open them. Lounging on his hotel bed as Yoonho finished his nightly routine, he opened the messages, grinning at the half-naked shot in the group chat. That one he knew about. Chunghyeop and Wooyoung wouldn't shut up about it as they'd went from their hotel to the venue. He was more impressed that they'd had time to do anything under the time crunch. The dick pic wasn't unwelcome, and reminded him of the night before.

He opened the private chat and bit back a laugh.

"Hyung, I'm almost out of chips." Followed by a frown emoji.

"I went for a walk. Our hotel was near Chinatown!"

"I met some Aunties! They called me skinny, so they bought me a meal! They're so sweet, but they keep asking me about my preference in girls. One of them has a niece in Seoul."

"I might have a date? I'm so confused!"

"I took a selca with their pug!"

The selca was at a bad angle, and Peng was trying his best to imitate the dog. Geumhyuk laughed, started to type a response when another message came through.

"Can you bring me Canadian chips? Please. I'll suck your dick better than Yoonho."

Yoonho, who had snuggled into Geumhyuk's side, perked up at the message.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, pushing himself up to nose at the side of Geumhyuk's neck.

Geumhyuk hummed, pulling Yoonho on top of him to kiss him, licking at the seam of his lips. Yoonho eagerly allowed him access, letting out a little moan as Geumhyuk deepened the kiss. Yoonho moved his phone to the nightstand and pushed himself up to straddle Geumhyuk's hips. The older man's hands rested on the younger's ass, encouraging him to grind down, letting out little puffs of air with each move of his hips. The kisses Yoonho trailed across Geumhyuk's cheek to his neck were sloppy, turning to little bites along the column of his throat. The sound Geumhyuk made when Yoonho sinks his teeth into the flesh and muscle at the juncture of his neck is downright pornographic. Geumhyuk tightened his grip on Yoonho's ass, forcefully pressing their hard cocks together with a growl.

"Fuck," Geumhyuk panted. "Yoonho."

He reached between them, pulling his shorts down to free his cock, jostling the younger man. Yoonho sat back, admiring his work: the little red marks trailing to the red splotch on his shoulder; Geumhyuk's hungry, possessive look; his kiss-bitten lips parted in an expression of love and need.

Geumhyuk's cock twitched in anticipation and neglect. Yoonho wrapped one hand around the girth, squeezing before directing his attention elsewhere.

He pushed up Geumhyuk's tank top, sliding his fingers over the ridges and valleys of toned muscle. He ran the tips of his fingers over the older's nipples, sliding up to lay his palms flat on Geumhyuk's chest. He leaned his weight on his hands, bending to recapture his hyung's lips. Geumhyuk's hands roamed Yoonho's back, one hand coming to the back of his head to hold him in place, tongue pressing into the younger's mouth. Geumhyuk kissed like a hungry man, groaning into Yoonho's mouth, rolling his hips against the younger's.

"Please, baby." He begged.

Yoonho smiled, nipped his neck, and moved down. He trailed his tongue down the center of Geumhyuk's tummy, circling his belly button, nipping the sensitive skin there. The elder sucked a breath, resting his large hand on the top of Yoonho's head, fingers twitching as the younger reached his cock.

"I'll never get tired of your cock." Yoonho said, licking a stripe from the base to the head.

Geumhyuk's fingers tightened in his hair; he applied gentle pressure, guiding Yoonho down the shaft of his cock until his nose was nestled in the groomed curls at the base. Yoonho swallowed down, relaxing his jaw to adjust. Geumhyuk resisted the urge to thrust up into the wet heat of Yoonho's mouth, especially when he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, pulling slowly off the older's cock with a wet pop. He stroked him with a clever twist of his wrist, smiling when Geumhyuk rolled his head back and moaned low in his chest. Yoonho took him back in his mouth, not going as deep, pressing his tongue flat against the thick vein that ran along the underside. Geumhyuk, lost to the sensation and ecstasy, threw an arm over his eyes, breathing deeply to keep the onrushing orgasm at bay. A chanted litany of "Yoonho" and mismatched syllables fell from his lips.

Geumhyuk barely registered the second time Yoonho pulled away. He felt Yoonho's weight shift, but the younger worked his cock with his hand, sending sparks of fire down Geumhyuk's nerves. Yoonho shuffled around, taking his cock back into his mouth; Geumhyuk looked up and couldn't help the breathy laugh at the sight of Yoonho trying to take a selca. He took the phone from the younger, and took a photo, tossing the phone away.

"Make Peng jealous later, I'm so fucking close." Geumhyuk growled, again coming Yoonho down.

Yoonho cupped and rolled Geumhyuk's balls, making up for the distraction. Geumhyuk moaned deep in his chest, hips twitching. Encouraged, Yoonho sucked harder, flicking his tongue against his frenulum. Soon Geumhyuk was back to being a panting mess. Yoonho pressed his knuckle against Geumhyuk's perineum and that was all he needed to crash over the edge, coming into Yoonho's mouth. Yoonho swallowed all he could, pulled off, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Geumhyuk pulled him up, and hugged him close, pressing little kisses to his cheeks before rolling up to his side and kissing Yoonho deeply. He didn't care about the taste of his own release on the other's tongue, he was too lost in the afterglow.

"What about you?" Geumhyuk asked, hand already dipping under the waistband of his sweatpants.

It didn't take long for Yoonho to come with Geumhyuk's name on his lips, shaking from the orgasm. Pliant and spent, he molded himself to Geumhyuk's side. The older man grabbed his phone and sent the image to Peng with the caption of: "challenge accepted."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sung-ah has very clever hands." Peng said, looking over at Hosung. The younger squeezed his inner thigh and Wooyoung sat back in his chair with a smug look.
> 
> He was definitely in for it tonight.
> 
> "Woo-yah, Sung-ah, don't play with your food." Geumhyuk said sternly while taking Peng's hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

Peng flew to Dallas first. He and the manager would meet the rest of VAV later when their flight came in, but until then, Peng had time to himself at their hotel. He reopened the photo sent last night: Yoonho's lips stretched around Geumhyuk, sweat beading on his forehead.

_ "Challenge accepted." _

Well, he had a job to do tonight.

At the airport, Peng was antsy to see his band and his lovers again. He and the bored manager sat outside customs, waiting for them to come through. Geumhyuk was the first. He wrapped his arms around Peng's shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Good to see you again, handsome."

Peng was thankful for the face mask that hid his blush.

Chunghyeop ran at Peng with a yell and bear-hugged him. Heejun joined in, and soon Peng was surrounded by excited, but exhausted men. His men. He grinned at all of them. The managers came to break them up and herd them to baggage claim. Wooyoung and Hosung pinned Peng between them, looping their arms in his, excitedly talking about all he missed in Canada. He tried to listen, but kept looking at Geumhyuk, thinking of how he could top Yoonho.

"Hey." Hosung whispered, lips at his ear. "Tonight you're with us. Think of Geumhyuk-hyung later."

"We have things planned. We missed you." Wooyoung whispered in his other ear.

Hosung tilted Peng's chin up and leaned in, pulling his own mask down. He stopped a few centimeters away from Peng's covered mouth. He smiled and pushed the hair out of Peng's face. He turned to help unload the luggage from the carousel to the trolleys the management wrangled. Peng was left blinking before Wooyoung ran his fingers over the younger's scalp.

"Come on."

Dinner felt like it went on forever. Peng sat between Geumhyuk and Hosung, both of whom had possessive hands on his thighs. Hosung trailed his fingers up and down his inseam, fingertips brushing his crotch. Peng bit his lip at every touch. He hoped he was pretending to be okay, but the looks everyone gave him told him he wasn't hiding his reaction well.

"Everything okay, hyung?" Hosung whispered.

Peng choked and nodded, focusing suddenly on the galbi Geumhyuk had piled on his plate. Hosung smirked across the table at Wooyoung, who slid the tip of his shoe up Peng's calf.

"Is this fluster Peng night?" Heejun asked loudly, seeing Peng's face go beet red.

"No, our Peng must be feeling a little under the weather, right Peng-ah?" Wooyoung said easily.

Peng gave him a defiant look, matched by a raised eyebrow. If Wooyoung was in this kind of mood, fighting him would lead to consequences. Was he feeling that fighty?

"Sung-ah has very clever hands." Peng said, looking over at Hosung. The younger squeezed his inner thigh and Wooyoung sat back in his chair with a smug look.

He was definitely in for it tonight.

"Woo-yah, Sung-ah, don't play with your food." Geumhyuk said sternly while taking Peng's hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

Peng squeezed his hyung's hand and pulled away to focus on trying to eat. Already his head was buzzing; it never took a lot to get him worked up. The stimulation from three sides had him excited, and when Hosung's fingers brushed him again, Peng couldn't help but shift in his seat. He missed the look Geumhyuk shot Hosung, squeezing his thighs shut and breathing through his nose.

The ride back to the hotel didn't take long, and Peng was squeezed between the window and Heejun. He didn't get any relief. Heejun draped himself on Peng's side, wrapping one of his big hands around his slim waist. With every bump and jostle and rough turn, Heejun dug his fingers into Peng's hip, holding him firmly. With every press into his flesh, Peng's breath hitched, and Heejun leaned more weight onto him.

When they arrived at the hotel, Peng couldn't get out of the van faster if he tried. The buzz of dinner had worn off, but he stayed alert. Everyone, it seemed, was keen on messing with him tonight.

Geumhyuk and a manager handed out keycards, and made sure everyone knew when they had to be up the next day. Once again Peng found himself between Wooyoung and Hosung, the mystery of what they had planned giving him a little thrill.

The elevator ride took forever. The whole time Chunghyeop, standing behind him, ran fingertips up his spine. He shivered, and Wooyoung pressed closer to him. When the elevator doors opened, Peng was pulled along by Hosung.

Behind the closed door of their hotel room, Wooyoung waited for Hosung and Peng to settle on the beds. He kneeled in front of Peng and ran a hand through his hair.

"We have some plans for tonight, baby." Wooyoung smiled and looked at Hosung. He gripped Peng's chin roughly, not enough to bruise, and kissed him. He guided Peng down onto the bed, tongue running along the seam of the younger’s lips. Peng eagerly granted him access, tilting his head with the motion of Wooyoung’s body on top of his. Wooyoung broke the kiss to nudge Peng up the bed so he lay in the middle, hands above his head, pinned in place with one of Wooyoung’s hands.

"Be a good boy and keep them up there for me." Wooyoung moved his hand. Peng complied, keeping his hands above his head. Wooyoung ran his fingers through his hair again, tugging at the strands.

Hosung moved from the second bed, coming to Peng's other side. He pushed Peng's shirt up, fingers detailing the fine definition of his toned muscles. Peng's stomach twitched and he watched him with wide eyes.

"He's being so good, isn't he?" Wooyoung asked.

"So good." Hosung continued working Peng's shirt up, feather-light touch continuing over his defined pecs. Light fingertips grazed over nipples making Peng's breath come in little gasps.

"Up baby. Let's get your shirt off." Hosung said softly, lifting Peng easily. Wooyoung pulled his shirt off and kissed across his chest, nipping at his clavicles.

They lowered him back to the bed, Peng pliant in their hands. Wooyoung repositioned his hands above his head. Hosing bit into the meat of Peng's shoulder, sucking a deep red mark.

"Careful, Sung-ah. Peng-ah has to perform tomorrow. We don't want too many marks." Wooyoung clicked his tongue.

Hosung made a noise as he pressed the flat of his tongue to the angry mark that contrasted deeply with Peng's pale skin. Peng's breathing hitched and he let out a little noise.

"Oh, baby, who said you could make noise?" Wooyoung asked. "Sung-ah, I think you can give him another mark."

Wooyoung moved as Hosung straddled Peng's hips, leaning in to give him a matching mark on the other shoulder. Peng bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Wooyoung pulled Hosung up, turning his head to kiss him sweetly. Wooyoung bit his lip, sucking it into his mouth. Hosung whined, and licked at Wooyoung's mouth, begging for a deeper kiss. Wooyoung obliged, tilting his head to slide his tongue into the younger's mouth. He reached down to cup Hosung through his shorts, stroking him to full hardness. Hosung whimpered under his touch, hips bucking forward.

Wooyoung pushed his shorts down, freeing his cock. Peng watched from below, licking his lips as Wooyoung's hand worked the shaft of Hosung's cock; he twisted his hand at the head, gathering the precome and smearing it with every downstroke. Hosung panted into Wooyoung's mouth, trembling as the elder's expert hands brought him closer to his release.

Wooyoung looked down at Peng, lips bitten red, making small huffing sounds and squirming as he tried to comply.

"What do you think, baby? Do you want Hosung to come down your throat?" He asked sweetly.

Peng nodded eagerly.

"Use your words."

"Yes. Yes please." He was too far gone to keep his language straight and switched between Korean and Chinese.

He was so hard. Every noise, every touch, every look went straight to his cock, hard and aching in the drawstring pants he wore. The weight on his hips shifted as Hosung got up to remove his shorts and shirt. Peng watched, pupils dilated. He looked at Wooyoung, lifting his head up.

"Do you want to sit up? Wooyoung asked. Peng nodded.

The elder carefully lifted Peng, easing his arms down, hands in his lap. Peng looked up at Hosung and nodded. Hosung moved forward, pressing the head of his cock against Peng's lips. Peng licked the head of his cock before opening his mouth obediently. Hosung cupped the back of his head and guided Peng's head down. Peng gagged slightly as the head of Hosung's cock hit the back of his throat. Hosung pulled back and pushed forward again.

Peng looked up and blinked at Hosung, their signal that he was okay, that Hosung could continue. Peng closed his eyes as Hosung moved, fucking his throat hard and fast. Peng's mouth filled with the salty tang of precome. Spit ran down his chin, and the slightly dazed look he gave Hosung through his lashes drove Hosung closer to his edge. Hosung's breath came in short gasps as the warm heat of Peng's mouth enveloped him.

The edge Wooyoung brought him to approached again, the hot need for release boiling his veins.

"Peng, fuck. Peng, your mouth." Hosung mumbled, lost in ecstasy. "Love you. Love you so much. Fuck."

He buried his cock in Peng's mouth, coming down his throat. Peng swallowed what he could, some dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Hosung thrust weakly through his orgasm, pulling out and sagging against Wooyoung behind him. Peng wiped his mouth and smiled at him. Hosung kissed him again, a quick peck, and sat down on the other bed until his legs worked again.

"PengPeng you're such a good boy." Wooyoung cooed, pushing the man's bangs off his sweaty forehead.

Peng looked up with a smile and Wooyoung kissed him.

"I'm going to put you down again and fuck you." The kiss hid the desire in his voice.

Instead of being gentle, Wooyoung pushed Peng back onto the bed, and manhandled him into a better position. Peng's arms were put back over his head with a soft kiss. Wooyoung fingered the hem of Peng's pants teasingly. Peng's chest heaved with the whimper he wouldn't let slip, instead huffing quietly. Wooyoung mouthed over Peng's hard cock, nipping at the fabric and pulling. Peng's head rolled back.

He was so hard and so turned on he knew he wouldn't last long.

Wooyoung tugged Peng's pants and underwear away, down and off, leaving him naked on the bed. He nudged Peng's legs open, running a finger along the inside of his thigh. The man under him took a shuddering breath.

"Look at you. Fucked out before I even touched you." Wooyoung said, wrapping his hand around the base of Peng's cock and squeezing. Peng made a loud noise and arched his back, needing more touch.

"So eager for hyung's hand." Wooyoung ran his hand over Peng's stomach and hips. "Do you want me to fuck you? Turn you into a mess?"

Peng whined, biting his lip.

"I think he wants it." Hosung said, watching Peng's face.

"Hosung?" Wooyoung put his hand out.

Hosung grinned and squeezed a little lube on his fingers.

The eldest rubbed his fingers to warm them up before teasing Peng with a fingertip. Peng whined and rolled his hips. Wooyoung slipped his finger in, stroking Peng's hip with his other hand. He set a slow pace, fucking Peng on one finger. He crooked his finger, brushing against the boy's prostate. Peng couldn't hold back. He keened loudly, arching his back.

"Hyung," he cried.

Wooyoung kissed the inside of his thigh as he worked a second finger in, scissoring his fingers apart. The boy below him huffed and whined, fucking himself of Wooyoung's fingers.

"I'm ready. Please fuck me." The last two words were Chinese.

Wooyoung pulled his hand out, wiping it on the duvet. He leaned back to strip off his shorts, taking the lube, and slowly stroking it down his cock. He lined himself up with Peng, pushing in slowly, giving the younger time to adjust.

Peng hissed from the burn and stretch, moaning as Wooyoung sank deeper. When he bottomed out, Peng wrapped a leg around Wooyoung's slim hips, drawing him deeper. Wooyoung rested his forehead on Peng's, breathing deep to keep himself from coming the moment he moved. He kissed Peng softly, and pushed himself up. He rocked his hips, pulling out slightly before driving himself forward; Peng made a punched-out noise when the head of Wooyoung's cock brushed his prostate bleeding fire into his veins.

"Fuck!" Peng whined.

Wooyoung set a hard pace, drawing out little moans from the younger with each roll of his hips. Hosung came over and kissed him, swallowing Peng's noises. Peng flailed as the pressure built, grabbing at Hosung's shoulders, digging his nails into muscle. Hosung hissed at the pain, nipping Peng's bottom lip.

"Wooyoung-hyung. I'm so close." Peng babbled.

"Come for me Peng. Come on." Wooyoung growled, holding Peng's hips hard enough to leave marks. Wooyoung chased his release, eyes closed; Peng was so close, being so loud. Wooyoung loved it; he loved to encourage him to be vocal. Peng dropped his head back as Wooyoung stroked his prostate. With a shudder and a loud cry in no discernable language, Peng came hard, untouched, coating his tummy in thick white stripes.

"Oh baby, look at you. You feel so good." Wooyoung ran his fingers through the mess on Peng's stomach. Hosung took his hand and sucked his fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around his fingertips. Wooyoung watched his mouth work; that was enough to send him over the edge.

He thrust sloppily a few times, burying himself in Peng as he came, falling forward to lean his weight on the other, breathing hard. Peng reached up and pulled him close, making a noise as Wooyoung pulled out. They shared soft kisses, not caring about the mess between them. Hosung ran his fingers through Wooyoung's hair, picking up his chin for a quick kiss before disappearing to get a damp cloth to help them clean up.

Peng nuzzled into Wooyoung, burying himself in the comforting warmth and scent of the elder and the afterglow. He swallowed until he could creak out.

"I love you, hyung."

"Love you too, PengPeng."

"If you ever doubt it come find us." Hosung said softly, prying Wooyoung from Peng's embrace.

He carefully cleaned them up, wiping away most of the release and mess. Peng watched him with a dopey grin, still lost in emotion.

"What?" Hosung asked, confused.

"You're beautiful." Peng said.

Hosung blushed. "No, I'm not." He looked at Wooyoung.

"No, I agree with Peng. You're beautiful."

"Hyungs!"

Wooyoung laughed, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Are we showering?" Peng asked.

"We probably should. I'm a mess." Wooyoung frowned. A warm cloth could only do so much. He reached down and pulled Peng up. "Hosung?"

"Sounds nice. I think the stall will fit us all."

Peng's legs were jelly, and he leaned on the other two. Under the hot spray he felt sleep slipping at the edges of his consciousness. The three showered quickly, dried themselves as best they could, and collapsed in a pile in the clean bed. Hosung ended up in the middle, squished by his hyungs. He faced Wooyoung with Peng spooned up behind him. Peng fell asleep first, nuzzling into Hosung's back, his arm wrapped around Hosung's waist. Wooyoung cupped Hosung's cheek and kissed him softly. He tangled his ankles with the younger. Wooyoung toyed with Hosung's hair and kissed him again.

"Get some sleep, love." He whispered into the dark.

"Love you, Wooyoung-hyung. You sleep too. Sweet dreams." Hosung said softly.

He snuggled back against the older boy, his fingers laced with Wooyoung's. He let his eyes close, and he relaxed into sleep.

Wooyoung watched his two boys sleep for a little, lulled away by the ambient quiet of the hotel room and distant traffic.

***

"Uh hyung." Hosung tried to keep down the laugh as he watched Peng get dressed.

"Yes?" Peng asked while pulling his pants up over his slim hips.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Hosung stepped close and held out Peng's white T-shirt.

"I bought it in New York!"

"You might want to rethink your shirt choice."

"What's wrong with it?"

"You don't read English." Hosung bit his lip and smiled. "Trust me, just change your shirt. Wear this in the hotel."

Peng looked down, confused.

"What's wrong with it? It's a BMW shirt."

"Well," Hosung breathed through his nose, and translated the English. "It says 'Best Ride in Lower Manhattan.'"

"So? Aren't I?"

Wooyoung laughed from the bathroom.

"PengPeng, that's not the point!" He called.

Peng huffed and rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'll change for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shirt was my girlfriend's idea. Of course he would get something in English he couldn't exactly read.
> 
> We'll come back to that challenge another time, don't worry. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for a little bit. This whole tour is a fic goldmine.
> 
> Because I wrote this before their Dallas stop, the second chapter might be inaccurate but oh well. Boys be fucking.


End file.
